


knights do it better

by lightbrand



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Strap-Ons, Thronefucking, Trans Male Character, it’s a gratuitous make-out session on percys throne what else do you want from me, they’re both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrand/pseuds/lightbrand
Summary: Percy’s tired of Sieg being so passive. Maybe his instructions for him to take charge will work!
Relationships: Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	knights do it better

**Author's Note:**

> literally just a makeout session in the throne room no plot whatsoever PLEASE don’t @ me! xoxo
> 
> (author is a trans man)

“It’s only for matters of your safety that I go to such—“ Siegfried sighs, knowing that his reasoning for causing such a fuss wasn’t going to get him anywhere with the prince 

Percival rolled his eyes. “I wish you were that assertive beyond being a knight! In so many things, our love, namely. Assertion in those things, assertion in—“ He hesitated. “—you know.”

Siegfried looked up at him. Percival’s uptilted chin carried with it a sort of arrogance. Something about his narrow eyes combined with his jaw commanded the knight’s attention. Fitting for a prince, he thought to himself. Especially since they were essentially face to face, to the point where Siegfried could feel the prince’s breath on his nose.

“If you would like me to,” Siegfried spoke quietly, “I’ll gladly do so, Prince.”

“Then I ask you, Knight, to take charge as you see fit.” 

Siegfried rose to his feet. Percival rose from his throne and stood to the side, motioning for the other. 

“Surely you don’t want me to—“  
“I’ll be sitting in it too, Siegfried. Besides. You have my express permission. Sit.”

Siegfried reluctantly lowered himself into the lavishly decorated throne. Quite simply, it felt as if he was sitting on the king’s fortune itself. He slowly removed his armor, letting it hit the floor with an unceremonious thud. Percival smirked, doing the same. 

The prince raised his leg gracefully and planted his foot right outside Siegfried’s legs.

“I suggest you lean back. Make yourself comfortable.” 

Percival sank to his knees, letting himself rest comfortably on Siegfried’s lap, his legs straddling the knight’s torso. He took hold of Siegfried’s shirt and slowly undid the first button. And the second.

Siegfried sighed gently, lifting his hands to the neck of Percival’s coat and began sliding it down his shoulders. By the time the expensive (and rather garish) red coat was on the ground, Siegfried’s shirt was open all the way, baring his chest to the open. He let his hands slide down Percival’s back again until they rested firmly on his hips. Percival responded by letting out a small hmmph and hoisting himself further onto his lap, brushing his legs over his crotch. 

Siegfried’s hands slid further down the redhead’s hips, unclasping the snaps on his pants and taking them down to show his scarlet red underclothes. Percival’s cheeks flushed slightly.

“I didn’t expect you to wear a—“  
“Shh!” Percival cut him off.

Siegfried smirked, and slipped his finger under the silk ribbon, slowly pulling it down. 

“If you’re quite satisfied.”  
“Ah, I see. Apologies, my lord.”  
“Do not apologize, simply do better, Sieg—“

Siegfried sat forward and pressed his lips on Percival’s neck. A sharp gasp left Percival’s mouth. How he knew that love-bites were such a turn-on was beyond him, but Gods, there was no reason to think about reason; he let himself ease into the soft sensation on his skin, running his own hands through locks of sunburnt-brown hair, tugging ever so slightly as he relaxed further into his grasp. A breathy moan would sometimes leave Percival’s lips, as the gentle pressure from Siegfried’s mouth ebbed and flow with the gentle tensing and relaxing of Percival’s back. 

Percival’s nails ran softly out of Siegfried’s hair and down his chest. Warmth radiated from his skin. There was a delight in running his hands down Siegfried’s worn skin, able to feel every scar, every time the knight had stared death in the face since their days in the Feendrach knighthood. He relished in it. Percival’s fingertips slid down his chest, to his midriff. They drifted down his stomach, pausing to feel the rise and fall of his breath as Siegfried continued to gently love-bite on Percival’s collarbone. He reached further down, slipping his hands inside Siegfried’s pants. 

“Is there something you’d like?”  
“I’ll retrieve it myself, if that’s alright.” Percival shifted, trying to manage his anticipation. Siegfried grabbed his wrist and whispered in his ear. 

“I believe you instructed me to take charge.” 

Siegfried dragged Percival’s hand down his own thighs, guiding the prince’s hand to remove his clothes. Percival bit the inside of his lip and tensed his legs. Damn him, knowing exactly how to make him feel weak, like a simple farmboy on his first love—

Percival let out an undignified yelp as Siegfried released his wrist and wrapped his arm around his waist, grabbing his rear firmly with his worn hands. His face flushed the color of his hair as Siegfried pulled him closer, his bare hips grinding against his crotch. Its size, even though he couldn’t see it, was...impressive. Percival grit his teeth, desperate to hold in his anticipation. It was his dignity at stake, and his pride wouldn’t let him alert Siegfried of his excitement. 

No amount of tension in his muscles could hide Percival’s emotions. For a man who kept his feelings hidden from those around him, Percival was not practiced in hiding his excitement in this situation. Siegfried smiled again to himself. Perhaps he could have a little fun with the prince himself; he did have permission to take charge after all. He felt his own excitement build as Percival’s squirming against his bare skin giving him a rush of energy, drinking in the sensation of Percival’s soft thighs pressing against his hips. His rough hands slid under the waistband of Percy’s silken undergarments as he leaned in towards his face.

“Are you ready now?” He asked softly.  
“I—“ Percival choked up. “Just take it out already. I know it’s in there.”

Siegfried chuckled as Percy reached for the button on his pants. He grabbed at the prince’s hands and held them as he fumbled to undo the clasp. He was forceful and impatient, yanking his pants and undergarments off together with a single quick yank. 

“This—this is—my GODS, when did you—“  
“What’s wrong?” Siegfried asked, rubbing his wrist.  
“I know I said bigger, but—“  
“So you going to just let yourself squirm? I’m not going to go get the smaller one.”  
“Absolutely not! I just—“ Percival took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes. “—nevermind. I’m ready.”  
“Do you need lu—“  
“You sat there rubbing me for the past 20 minutes.” He rolled his eyes. “Do you seriously believe it’s not wet enough already?”  
“...this is your choice, not mine.”  
“I’ll just take it, I don’t know if I can wait very much longer—“

Percy lifted himself up slightly on his knees, spreading his legs apart and hovering just above Siegfried’s strap-on.

“Whenever you’re ready.”

He lowered himself onto the tip of the prosthetic, biting his lip as the round end pressed inside him. The width was slightly larger than he was used to, and it stretched out his edges. Warm hands held his hips and eased him down the length. 

“I—I can’t do this. I’m already about to—“ His voice was cut off with a whimper.  
“It’s almost there,” Siegfried said in an attempt to console him. “You’re doing a fine job so far.”  
Percy responded with another whine as his legs tensed again.  
“Are you alright, love?”  
“I’m—fine. I—fuck—“

Percival wheezed, the friction of the strap-on inside him warming his entire body. He grabbed onto Siegfried’s back and looked him in the eyes. 

“It’s in. You’re doing wonderfully,” he whispered, rubbed the backs of Percy’s thighs. Rocking his hips back and forth, he thrusted slightly. 

His breath came out in gasps. The length of the strap filled him out, its girth rubbing on every inch of him. What started as whines and whimpers left as moans of pleasure, which Siegfried quickly silenced by placing his own mouth over his. He only moaned louder, his hands clawing at Siegfried’s chest, trying to find a hold on him before he climaxed. 

“Harder,” he mumbled, head spinning. “Harder.”

Siegfried obeyed, as any good knight would, rocking his hips in time to the rhythm of Percival’s moans. Sweat dripped down his chest, mingling with that of his lover as they sweltered in time with one another, both reaching their peak. His breath hitches back in his throat as he strikes deep with the prosthetic, drawing out a surge of satisfaction into his own lap as Percival continued to writhe above him. 

The friction inside intensified and filled Percival to bursting. His chest ached at the enormous, gasping breaths that wracked his body Intense, warm pulses wet his legs as he took the force of the thrusts. He groaned into Siegfried’s mouth again, high off of the sensation of the other man inside him. So delightfully full, satisfied, and absolutely enamored with the man before him. On such a blissful high, he closed his eyes the fullness inside him driving him crazy. With a final push against him, the warmth spilled out. Holding onto him for dear life, he rears back and breaks the seal between their lips, and cries out in pure Euphoria. 

“Fuck, Sieg—fuck—“  
“Shh—“ Siegfried responds by placing his mouth against his once more, trying to quiet him down. “It’s our time here, do you want to alert the rest of the castle that I’m here ravishing their prince upon his throne?”  
“No, but—“ His nails dig into Siegfried’s skin while he whines in satisfaction. “—oh, for the love of—you know how to wield more than just a sword, I swear—“

Siegfried chuckles at that, and slowly pulls the strap out of Percival with a quiet (and wet) noise, and hoists him up by the legs. Percival doesn’t protest, and instead falls limp against him, absolutely exhausted. 

“Cleanup, and then bed?”  
“If you’d be so kind, my love.”

—————————

Vane sat down at the table, eyelids heavy over the dark circles under his eyes. 

“I didn’t sleep at all last night.”  
“Was it because of the storm?” Lancelot asked, his own eyes somewhat sleepy. “It was rough for me as well, but you know that you are welcome in my quarters if such a thing scares you.”

Percival looked over at them, his hair messily held back by a headband. “Perhaps he’s stressed again. Over what, I don’t know, since those with simpler minds tend to be on the carefree side.”

Siegfried sat down beside him. “I slept rather well.” He raised his eyebrows. “Though I didn’t even notice a storm, let alone rain. Are you sure you aren’t imagining things?”  
“No, I heard it!” Vane huffed. “It was so loud, like the entire throne room was creaking!”  
“I don’t understand how you two didn’t hear it,” Lancelot added.  
“That, and the ground wasn’t even wet outside,” Vane added, crossing his arms. “I even called Gran to make sure everyone aboard the Grancypher was alright, but Lyria simply laughed and said there was no storm! It’s like I’m going stir-crazy!”  
“Plus there were people out in it at that hour—swearing and hollering up an entire other storm,” Lancelot said, shaking his head. 

Percival dropped his spoon into his broth, his cheeks flushing pink. He swore as the hot liquid splashed his face. Siegfried looked at the pair across from them, eyes somewhat wide.

“What’s wrong with you two? You sure are quiet this morning.”

Vane looked at Lancelot, then back to the other two. Then back to Lancelot again. 

“Wait. There was no storm, was there?” he asked, his eyes narrowing at Percival, who was 3 shades redder.

The four knights looked at each other, in a deathly silence, before Vane looked back and forth between them. Back and forth, back and forth, until—

“Oh. My God.”


End file.
